


初夜系列（卡明）

by ninorin0074658



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	初夜系列（卡明）

就着浴室哗啦啦的水声，洪浩轩躺在床上愉快地追番。又结束了一集，片尾曲的空档使他的思绪从剧情中抽离出来。  
史森明是什么时候进去的来着？好像上一集一开始就进去，这都要开始新一集的op了，这家伙怎么还没出来？  
不过森明不在他倒是能落个清静，他又点开新的一集，熟练地跳过片头曲，再次开始欣赏纸片人小姐姐，甚至没有注意到史森明是什么时候从浴室出来的。  
“浩轩。”  
“干嘛？”  
“浩轩浩轩！”  
“干森么——”  
史森明甩掉拖鞋爬上洪浩轩的床，两条腿分开跪在他身体的两侧，一把夺过他的手机按灭了屏幕，强迫他的目光落在自己身上。刚出浴的小孩带着温暖的水蒸气，头发吹了个半干，刘海乖巧地贴在额前。身上穿了一件宽松的白T恤，是从晾衣架上随便偷了一件洪浩轩的，穿在身上连屁股都能盖过来。如果微微掀起T恤的下摆，就会发现他下面竟然什么都没穿。  
“你干嘛偷我衣服穿啊？”  
“怎么，帮主拿你件衣服也有意见？”史森明的手在他的胸上毫无章法地摸来摸去，撩得洪浩轩身体有些燥热，“再说了，拿男朋友的衣服，也算偷吗？”  
史森明找准了左胸的小红点捻了一下，又痛又麻的触电感逼出洪浩轩一声轻呼。近乎明示的欲望，纵是不解风情的宅男也该有所反应。洪浩轩把手从T恤下摆探进去，瞬间了然于心，果然是早有预谋。  
他们的情侣关系已经维持了几个月，这种互相帮忙的盟友关系却持续了更长的时间。谁也没有提过，要不要用别的方式，却都暗自查了不少“怎样给0正确扩张”“怎样被肛才不会痛”的资料。  
用手挺好，至少现在是这样的。  
洪浩轩用右手仔细描摹着史森明柔嫩的阴茎，做的次数多了闭着眼都能找到他最敏感的地方，用他最喜欢的手法轻轻揉捏后面的囊袋。史森明则背靠在他曲起的膝盖上，享受男朋友的贴心服务，时不时发出一两声舒服的喘息。  
他不会是故意喘得这么色情吧。  
洪浩轩比他自己想象中更经不起森明的诱惑，仅仅是看着他眯起眼睛享受的样子，听他喘两声，自己的那根就在内裤里涨得发痛。更何况那两瓣柔软的臀肉还坐在他的裆上前后磨蹭，为了配合他手上的动作获得更多的快感。  
他加快了手上的动作，想赶紧伺候好小祖宗再解决一下自己的生理问题，右手却被森明按住了。  
“浩轩，”史森明气还没喘匀，声音显得有些低沉，“你要不要试试，用后面啊？”  
他从洪浩轩身上下来，把他宽松的外裤扯下一截，内裤里包裹着的欲望看起来有些迫不及待。  
难道我狼王今天就要被肛了吗？  
洪浩轩还想做最后的挣扎，坐起来抓住那双正扯他内裤边的爪子，“森明，我我我我还没准备好哎，要不还是下次……”  
“可是我都准备好了啊。”史森明抓着他的手往自己的身后探去，湿滑黏腻的液体从穴口满溢出来沾了他一手，他这才发现自己的T恤下摆也被洇湿了一块。  
他好像明白史森明这个澡为什么洗这么长的时间了。  
“副帮主今天这么carry，把自己都打哭了，本帮主当然要给你一点奖励。”  
“不要再提我哭的事啦！”都是要当1的人了洪浩轩感到面子上有点过不去。  
“好啊，”史森明趴在他耳边用只有他可以听见的声音说，“有本事你就让我也哭啊。”  
史森明提起他的内裤边，又松手让它重重地弹回去，“啪”一声脆响伴随着酥麻的疼痛。洪浩轩脑子里紧绷的一根弦也应声而断，翻身压在那个捣乱的人身上。  
浩轩这家伙摘了眼镜居然还真有点肉食动物的意思。  
他还没有意识到身上这个人的危险性甚至还有点想笑，直到洪浩轩把内裤扔在床脚，他低头看到那涨大到有些狰狞的性器，默默咽了口唾沫。他严重怀疑自己做的那点准备工作不太够。


End file.
